


Other Plans

by ef6547



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ef6547/pseuds/ef6547
Summary: Love is what happens when you make other plans...This fic is a WIP. A new farmer moves in and sweeps Pelican Town off its feet. Her unlikely first friend is Shane, who may have more than just friendly feelings for her. Once she meets Sebastian, though, she can't get him out of her head. Will she and Sebastian ever get the courage to act on their feelings, and how will this affect Shane?





	1. Chapter 1

Dany was never going to get the hang of this fishing thing. Willy had made it seem so easy at the dock. 

She sighed as she reeled in her empty hook, preparing to cast it again. At least the scenery was nice, she thought. It was almost sunset and the angled light danced across the mountain river where she stood. Even if she didn’t catch any fish, this wasn’t a bad way to spend an evening, she thought. The countryside was just so beautiful compared to where she used to live. It was hard to miss those tall buildings, pollution, and people. So many people.

Unbeknownst to her, a tall, dark haired man was smoking a cigarette back at the tree line. He took a walk to the lake most evenings around this time. He probably should have changed his clothes before heading out- the black jeans and hoodie were doing him no favors in the late spring heat. He would prefer staying inside in the air conditioning anyways, but he needed to get out of the house at least once a day, to spare his brain from being entirely consumed by his programming work. Some days he found time to be with his friends, but more often than not, his solitary evening walk was his only break. Trying to save up enough money to move out of his parents’ basement was no easy task.

Tonight, though, he noticed something strange- a young woman he had never seen before was standing at the edge of the lake, struggling with a fishing rod. She could barely bait it without becoming entangled in the line. He smirked a little watching her, as she looked completely ridiculous. His smirk faded when he realized he was in no position to judge- he had never been fishing, despite living in a completely rural area for his entire life. At least she was trying. Good for her, he thought, bemused. He couldn’t help but stare as he tried to figure out who this woman was. She was tall and slender, wearing a black v neck tee and jean shorts. Her thick hair was a strange silver-gray, braided at the sides and pulled back into a half ponytail that reached most of the way down her back. Her hair was slightly frizzy thanks to the heat and humidity, and a few wisps were falling free of her braids and curling around her face. She had full lips and strong, dark brows to frame her light colored eyes. She wore knee-high brown leather boots, but not the kind that girls in the city wear. These were covered in mud and worn in, creased and abused. Judging by the mud, he thought she must be the new farmer in town he had heard about. She had taken over that old abandoned farm west of town a few days ago. He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out, turning to head home and back to work. 

As he turned, he heard a loud “YES!” from over by the lake. He glanced at the girl again, seeing that she had reeled in a tiny brown fish. It was quite small and ugly, but she didn’t seem to care. She was ecstatic, dancing around while holding the fish. 

“I got one, I got one!” she sang to no one in particular. She thought she was alone.

Sebastian walked home and returned to his basement.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you looking at?” the man sneered at her. Dany stared at him in shock, then averted her eyes. Everyone else in this small town had been so welcoming to her. She had arrived only a few days before from Zuzu City, and she had decided that tonight would finally be the night she went to the saloon and introduced herself to her neighbors. She had been dreading going to the saloon, but she was getting lonely and needed some human interaction. With determination, she turned her eyes back to the man.

A ratty Joja Mart hoodie covered his gridball jersey. He looked like he had been fit at some point, but he had let himself go over the past few years. Seated at the end of the bar, he seemed almost hidden from the rest of the townspeople. Dany wondered if he did this on purpose. He finished his beer and put his mug back on the counter for another refill.

Kill them with kindness, she thought. So she hailed the bartender and bought them a round.

Dany ordered wine for herself. Truthfully, she didn’t particularly like alcohol. But she was in a new town, with no friends, and could use some social lubrication. And at least this way she had something in common with the man sitting next to her.

The man turned to her when he realized what she had done. She sipped quietly at her wine, staring straight ahead, not looking at him on purpose. 

“Who are you, anyway?” He asked abruptly. “We don’t get a lot of visitors here.”

“I’m not a visitor,” she replied coolly, setting down her drink. “My name’s Dany, I moved into that old farm outside of town.” Her voice was deep and somewhat raspy, and she spoke as if she was annoyed. Her eyes narrowed at the man. 

“I used to work for Joja headquarters in Zuzu City,” she said with a nod toward his shirt. He snorted. 

“You think headquarters is bad? I work at the Joja Mart here in the valley. Talk about the most boring job on the planet. The only good thing about it is that I can come in hungover and no one notices, or cares.”

“Sounds about right,” Dany said dryly. She had no affection left in her heart for that wretched corporation to which she gave five years of her life. At first she had thought her career was taking off, but it soon became clear that she was just another cog in the corporate machine. 

“You about done for the night, Shane?” the bartender came over and hinted. Dany wondered how many drinks Shane had already had tonight. At least she now knew his name.

“No way, Gus,” said Shane as he made a sweeping motion with his arm. “I’m going to need another. And lets get her another, too.” Gus nodded and went to retrieve their drinks. 

Dany was getting a little nervous. She didn't like to have more than a glass of wine at a time, but it did help ease the awkwardness. And she could really use a friend. 

“So you’re here to run away from Joja? Hate to tell you, but you haven’t escaped. This place is full of Joja junk.”

Dany laughed. “Not exactly. I mean, Joja sucked. But I really just needed to start somewhere new, and I got this farm for free. Who could pass up the opportunity when it walks in front of you like that?”

“Hear hear,” Shane toasted sarcastically. “Would if I could.” 

“I had nothing holding me back,” she blabbed on, the wine giving her loose lips. “No responsibilities, other than work. No friends… not anymore. Just a shitty little apartment. The farmhouse here is an upgrade, honestly. It’s big for just one person.”

“I live just south of the farmhouse,” Shane said. “With my aunt and my goddaughter. You’re lucky to be alone.”

“You have a goddaughter?” Dany asked. 

“Yeah. Her parents were my best friends. They passed away about a year ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that… I know what its like.”

Shane raised an eyebrow at her. She was sullen, staring down at her glass. He decided not to question her. 

Dany swirled her wine around in its glass. They had hit on a painful subject for both of them, and the conversation lulled. When she looked up from her glass, she could see the other townspeople watching them out of the corners of their eyes. Everyone was carrying on their conversations, but just quietly enough that they could still eavesdrop on the new girl. Still, no one approached her to actually introduce themselves. She didn’t know how small towns worked, but that seemed out of character- maybe it had to do with the man she was sitting with?

“Anyways… I just thought I should come out and get to know some of the town,” she mumbled, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“There’s not much to know,” Shane shrugged. “Over there is Mayor Lewis. He’s sleeping with my Aunt Marnie but no one's supposed to know.” He winked at Dany. “That’s Pam, I think she’s here drinking even more than I am. Emily’s behind the bar, she’s alright.” He looked around for more people to comment on. “You can’t really see them from here, but I guarantee Sam, Sebastian, and Abby are in the back room playing pool. I’m pretty sure they’re all dating each other, or at least they’re so far up each others’ asses they might as well be.”

Dany snorted. She couldn’t see into the back room but she imagined a caricature of two men and a woman ostentatiously making out with each other. It made her laugh.

Time passed, with Shane’s descriptions of the townspeople becoming more crass and inflated as the drinks kept pouring. He eventually had Dany laughing with tears in her eyes from a comment he made about the general store owner Pierre. As she calmed down from her fit of laughter she could feel her head spin. Her cheeks were hot. Was this her third drink or fourth? 

“I should probably go home,” she told Shane as she looked down at her feet. Her boots had left small chunks of mud on the floor. 

He sized her up. Even in his inebriated state, he knew better than to let a drunk girl walk home alone. He put some money on the bar to cover their tab and stood up, stretching.

“Okay. Come on, then.”

~

Through the window of the saloon, Sebastian saw the new farmer girl leave with Shane, obviously drunk and swaying as she walked. Hmph, he thought, letting the conclusions draw themselves. He turned back to his game of pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approx 2 chapters out from the first big NSFW scene. Can’t wait to share it with you guys!

Dany woke in her shabby bed in the old, dilapidated farmhouse. Her head pounded from last night. She was glad to see she had made it to her bed, at least. She only had faint memories of walking home… and she didn’t think she was alone. Gulp. 

She wandered into the kitchen to prepare some coffee while she checked her cell phone. No new calls. No new texts. No nothing. She was used to this, but a part of her had hoped for a text from the man from last night. Shane, she thought his name was. No matter. She had work to do.

She had taken quite a liking to exploring the mine north of town. She took the back road there almost every day and battled slimes, dust sprites, and sometimes even ghosts while looking for raw materials to improve her farm. She even found some gems she was able to sell to keep herself afloat. She knew entering the mines alone was dangerous, but armed with a short iron sword, she managed to protect herself and improve her fighting technique. She could feel her body changing, too. She was naturally slim, but she was gaining muscle from all that climbing and fighting.

Dany sat down at her kitchen table with her coffee and went through her to-do list in her head. Today she knew she needed to go to Pierre’s store to buy some more seeds. Frankly, she sucked at being a farmer and had failed to keep her current crops alive. 

There was something funny about Pierre that she could almost remember… the thought took her back to last night, but she quickly got her mind back on track. She didn’t want to think about last night. Instead, she thought of her bank account. Gulp. She hoped she had enough gold to buy what she needed.

She slurped the last of her coffee and set the mug in the sink. Time to start the day. Her first order of business was to braid and pull back her long, silver-blonde hair into her trademark style. Her favorite way to wear it was with a few small, intricate braids pulled back into a half ponytail. She wore it like this almost every day, so it took almost no time at all. She continued to get ready to leave, walking around the small house in various states of undress as she remembered other small tasks she needed to do. That was another bonus about her new home in the country- she had no neighbors and so much privacy. She could do whatever she wanted on the farm and no one would be any wiser. 

She set out on the short walk into town to visit Pierre’s. She entered the shop and walked up to the seed display. Her mind raced with all of her options. Parsnips? What even are parsnips anyway, she thought. No matter. She grabbed a few packs because they were the cheapest on the shelves.

A red-haired woman walked around the corner of the display. She looked at Dany, confused at first, but then a look of understanding crossed her face.

“Oh, hello! You’re the new farmer, right? I heard you had moved in,” she said.

“Its Dany,” she introduced herself. She was getting tired of being referred to as just “the farmer.”

“I’m Robin, I’m the carpenter here. I was just grabbing some sauce for tonight’s dinner. We’re having spaghetti and I don’t have it in me to make some sauce from scratch. Caroline always makes such good sauce but I don’t have the patience for that, and why should I, when I can just buy this! It tastes just as good, if not better, than anything I could make,” she rambled on and on.

“Mom, I-” Sebastian interrupted as he came around the corner. He stopped abruptly when he saw who his mother was speaking to. His arms were full of junk food and a few packs of cigarettes. 

“Oh, Sebastian! Have you met Dany? She’s the new farmer down the road. I was just inviting her to dinner. Have you two met?”

Being invited to dinner was news to Dany. As far as she knew, they had just been chatting. She guessed that’s just how small towns worked. 

“Oh… hey,” Sebastian said, suddenly taken aback. His suspicions about the girl at the lake had been correct- she was the new farmer. This was the first time he had seen her up close, and he could have kicked himself for his lame greeting. He never knew what to say around new people, let alone pretty girls. And she was exceedingly pretty- her full, pouty lips drew his attention first. Then her eyes- he couldn’t tell if they were blue or green or grey. And there was something hauntingly beautiful about the look in her eye. He wished he had something smooth to say like his best friend Sam always did. 

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian,” Dany said formally, raising her eyebrows at him. Her voice had a sarcastic undertone and he got the feeling she was teasing him.

“So, dinner tonight? Six o’clock?” Robin turned to Dany. “Maybe if we’re lucky Sebastian will also grace us with his presence,” she suggested. Sebastian shrugged. He had planned on working all evening… Sebastian rarely came out of his room for meals. He would rather eat alone, but maybe he could make an exception tonight. 

Six o’clock… Dany had planned to be in the mines until much later than that. But in the spirit of being a good neighbor, Dany agreed.

“I’d love to,” she agreed, only half lying. 

The mines could wait. 

~

Dany shuffled along the dirt road with her hands in her hoodie pocket. The unpredictable spring weather had given way to a cool evening, and she had a slight chill. She was taking the familiar path toward the mines outside of town- her dusty old boots could probably get there without her at this point. She had figured out where Robin lived as soon as the woman started to describe it- she had noticed the house on the hill on her many walks to and from the mines. She stepped up to the door, wiped her boots on the mat, and knocked. 

“Dany! So good to see you!” Robin greeted her like an old friend, swinging the door open. “Come on in. Dinner is almost ready.”

Dany walked through the shop into the living area of the house. Demetrius poked his head of his lab to greet her with a nod before returning to his work. 

“Maru’s in the kitchen, and I think Sebastian’s still downstairs,” Robin said. “Would you mind going down to get him? I think he might actually come up for dinner tonight, and I need to finish helping Maru,” she said as she walked away, giving Dany no choice. She felt uncomfortable wandering around in someone else’s home, but went ahead and walked down the stairs. The door to the first room at the bottom of the stairs was shut and she could hear muffled music playing inside it. This must be Sebastian’s room. She knocked tentatively, rehearsing what she would say in her head. She heard a grunt from inside the room, which she translated to mean “come in.”

She opened the door slowly to what turned out to be a decent sized room. Much nicer than her room at the farmhouse. She was hit first with the smell of an artificial air freshener, followed closely by the pungent smell of weed. At first she couldn’t see Sebastian, but then she noticed him- hidden away behind several computers in the corner. He looked up, his face showing his surprise that a virtual stranger had just entered his room. He had an unlit cigarette dangling out of his mouth and his hair looked disheveled, like he had been running his hands through it.

“H-hi… your mom says it's time to come up for dinner…” Dany stammered. 

“Oh… okay. Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “You’re… Dany, right?” He had to search for her name in his head. “Let me just finish up.” He put down his cigarette and began shutting down computers.

“Yep,” she replied. She searched for something to say to break the awkward silence. “Your mom made it seem like you spend a lot of time down here,” she finished lamely. 

“I’m working. I’m a programmer. Just because I’m at home doesn’t mean I’m not working,” he explained with a hint of annoyance. “I’m at a good place to take a break, though.” He stood up and stretched, which lifted his hoodie just enough that Dany could see a slice of skin above his black jeans. She gulped and averted her eyes. He was an attractive man, lean and taller than she was. When he made a move toward the door Dany quickly turned and marched up the stairs, painfully aware of how Sebastian could see each step she took, trying not to make it look weird. What was walking supposed to look like, anyway? 

Sebastian reached the bottom of the stairs and finally looked up from his feet. As Dany ascended the stairs he couldn’t help but admire her. Her hard work was obvious in the muscles of her legs and backside. Her upper body was covered with a hoodie- how familiar- but she still had shorts on from how warm it had been earlier in the day. He felt a pang of guilt for staring at her like that and averted his eyes. 

They walked down the hallway to the kitchen to join Sebastian’s family. Taking her seat at the table, Dany thought about the topics of conversation she had prepared. They could talk about upgrading her house for sure. Right now it was tiny, not much more than one room. She was also considering building a chicken coop, even though the smell of chickens grossed her out. The sacrifices you make for your profession, she thought. 

Robin served the spaghetti and took her seat. “So, Dany,” she began. “What brings you to Pelican Town?”

Dany gulped. She hadn’t rehearsed for this question, although she definitely should have. She tried to remember what she had told Shane the night before. “Well, my grandfather passed away and left me his farm. I considered just selling it, but I hated my old job and figured I could use a fresh start,” she explained. It wasn’t really that simple, but she didn’t feel like sharing the details without a drink in her hand. 

Sebastian looked up from his plate and shook his head slightly. Dany noticed his disapproving look. She couldn’t help but feel offended- what had she done to make him angry already?

“Well we’re very glad to have you here,” Robin said. “It will be so nice to have a local source of healthy produce. How is the farm coming along?” 

“Ha. Well, there’s a bit of a learning curve. I never even had houseplants in my old apartment. I’m sure I’ll figure it out, but… yeah.”

“Have you thought about having animals? I can build you a barn or a coop, or even a stable.”

“A stable would be awesome!” Dany said, genuinely excited. “I used to ride when I was younger. I definitely can’t afford that yet, though… people always said ‘the only way to make a million gold with horses is to start off with two million gold.’” 

That got a laugh from the table. Even Sebastian had a half smile on his face.  
“We could start you off with a chicken coop. That’s more affordable, and you can actually profit from chickens,” Robin said.

Dany cringed. She hated chickens, but she knew that was the logical first step. 

“I would appreciate that,” she said. “Let me save up a bit more money first. Probably just another two or three trips into the mine should do it--”

“You go into the mine?!” Maru asked. “That’s supposed to be so dangerous. I would love to be able to go in and find some gold ore, though. Gold is an incredibly useful property in my experiments. And I’ve heard you can find diamonds down there…”

“When I come across gold or diamonds you’ll be the first to know,” Dany said with a small smile. “Mostly it's been copper and iron though. Sometimes gems like amethyst. Sometimes there are these weird frozen tears, too. That's how I’ve been paying my bills. ”

Sebastian looked up from his plate. He had a small collection of frozen tears. He had never been in the mine though- he only collected what washed up on the shore of the lake by his house. He had only found four of them over the past 20 years he had lived in the valley. Sometimes he felt the urge to go into the mine and look for more, but he always managed to talk himself out of it. Too much could go wrong.

Dany’s phone dinged from her back pocket. She grabbed it and took a quick peek- and saw a text from a contact she didn’t recognize. It was from “Shane TEXT ME!!”: 

**Hey. You feeling okay?**

She concealed a smile. She had no memory of Shane putting his number in her phone, so she hadn’t thought to check. Maybe she had made a friend last night. She returned her phone to her pocket.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and before Dany knew it Maru was carrying out dessert- rhubarb pie with ice cream on the side. It wasn’t her favorite but in the spirit of being a good guest she took a slice. She heard her phone ding again.

**Meet me at the pond by my house in an hour.**

She looked at the time. Somehow it was after 8:00… she must have been having a good time. Robin and Maru were definitely friendly, even if Demetrius and Sebastian didn’t speak much. Demetrius, she could tell, was preoccupied by his work- he kept glancing at his watch, anxious to get back into the lab. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn’t seem like he wanted to go back to his basement to work… but he didn’t really want to be here, either. A few times she had seen him almost open his mouth to add to the conversation, and then decide against it, returning his attention to his plate.

“Sebastian, why don’t you walk Dany home?” Robin suggested, her scheme showing in her eyes. Sebastian sputtered, trying to think of the right words to get out of it. He really wouldn’t mind to, but the fact that his mother had suggested it…

“Oh, um, I’m not actually going straight home,” Dany said. The table stared at her, waiting for more information.

“I’m… going on a walk. It’s so nice out and I don’t usually get to see an evening outside of the mine. It’ll be nice to see the sky.” She didn’t know why she didn’t want to tell them she was going to see Shane, but she didn’t.

“Sebastian could use a walk. You can send him home as soon as you get sick of him. Now go on, you two. We’ll take care of cleaning up.”

Sebastian bristled at being treated like a child, but he was somewhat relieved… cleaning up was usually his job. It was obvious that his mom was just trying to get him out of the house, and he couldn’t blame her for that- he hadn’t taken a break yet today. It didn’t hurt that he would be taking his break with the new girl, either. His mom might be annoying but she really did have his best interests at heart. He shrugged and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “Are you ready, Dany?”

Dany’s eyes were wide with a deer-in-the-headlights look. She didn’t know how to get out of this one. 

“Sure… I… Robin, thank you so much for dinner. Thanks, Maru, and Demetrius, it was nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll see you all soon. Robin, we need to talk more about that chicken coop,” Dany’s politeness was her best defence mechanism. She didn’t know how she would deal with Sebastian, but she guessed she would figure that out in time. She stood, and Robin came in for a hug.

“Take care, Dany. And really, as soon as Sebastian gets annoying, just send him home,” she said with a wink. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Dany followed Sebastian out the door into the chilly evening air. She shivered. Her hoodie was great for her top half, but her exposed legs were covered in goosebumps. She looked at Sebastian as he lit up a cigarette. He was in a hoodie too, but his black jeans were a much better choice. Still, Dany saw his hand shake as he held his cigarette.

“Are you cold?” She asked him as they set off toward town. He looked down at her- their height difference was significant, with Dany just reaching his shoulder. 

“Uh, no. I’m fine,” he tried to steady his hand. It was really his anxiety, but he didn’t want to admit that. Why had his mother forced him to go out with a total stranger, let alone one he was attracted to? He took a deep breath of smoke and let it out slowly, willing himself to calm down. “How about you?”

“I’m fucking freezing,” she said as she looked up at him with a smile. Her arms were clenched in front of her and her teeth chattered, but she had a mischievous glint in her eye that made Sebastian blush. He walked ahead so she couldn’t see.

“Hey, you don’t- you don’t know where we’re going,” Dany jogged a bit to catch up. 

“Are we going somewhere? I thought this was just a walk,” he said. They were passing the old community center now. 

“Oh… I have to go to the forest to uh, meet someone…” she finished lamely. Sebastian’s heart dropped as he realized what was going on.

“Shane, I’m guessing?” He said with a sour look on his face. He wouldn’t look directly at Dany.

“Yeah, he said he wanted me to meet him… is there a problem? No one else came to talk to us last night when we were sitting together. It seems like people are avoiding him,” Dany asked.

“He’s an asshole. Have you heard how he talks to everyone? Unless you’re buying him a beer he has no use for you.”

Dany blushed. Well, she did buy him a drink… but he really hadn’t seemed that bad to her. A little rude, sure, but as far as she could tell he wasn’t bad enough to make a whole town avoid him. He just seemed shy and needed someone to start the conversation first.

“Why would you want to move here from the city?” Sebastian asked abruptly. “I’ve been trying to get out of this town for years. You’ve already seen how some of the people here act. It’s crazy to me that someone would willingly move here.”

Ah, Dany realized. That's what the dirty look at dinner had been about.

“It’s a long story…” Dany mumbled. “I just needed a fresh start.” She gave her go-to answer. Sebastian looked away from her, annoyed. He could tell she was lying, and he didn’t have the patience for liars.

They were nearing the Stardrop Saloon. As they walked past the window, they heard a loud BANG- Dany jumped, and Sebastian turned to see what had happened. A lanky man with crazy, gelled up blond hair had pressed his face against the window and was making a face at Sebastian. The man squished his face harder against the window, transforming his features into a grotesque mask and smudging up the glass. Sebastian sighed.

“That’s… that’s Sam. My best friend. Tell you what. I’ll go in there with him and Abby, and you can go see Shane. We’ll tell my mom we went on a nice forest walk and got to know each other. That’ll make her happy. Deal?” 

So Dany had been right, she thought. Robin DID have ulterior motives for making them go on a walk together. But she nodded at Sebastian, agreeing. 

“Deal,” she said distractedly. It was nearly time for her to meet Shane.

Sebastian nodded goodbye to her and opened the door to the pub. She took off down the street, headed toward Cindersnap Forest.

~

“Hey,” Dany said as she took a seat on the dock beside Shane. “Thanks for getting me home last night. Nothing uh… happened… right?” she asked awkwardly.

“No, nothing happened. You were wasted, and I might be a shitty person but I’m not THAT shitty. You should have told me you were such a lightweight.” He grabbed one of the many beer cans littered on the dock around them. Most of them were empty- it was clear Shane had been sitting here for a while.

“Here, have a beer. Maybe just one tonight, though.”

Dany accepted the drink he offered even though she found beer pretty repulsive. She opened it and took a small sip, trying hard to keep a straight face. 

“Buh… life.” Shane began. “You ever feel like… no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail? Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day? I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.”

The seriousness of the conversation surprised Dany. Last night he had been all sarcasm and humor, but now… In lieu of sipping the beer and having to taste it, she gulped several big mouthfuls down.

“Heh… fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart. Just don’t make it a habit… you got a future ahead of you still.”

Dany didn’t know what Shane was hinting at. He was slurring his words and his eyes were unfocused. She had the feeling that he was talking more to himself than he was to her.

“Welp… my liver’s beggin’ me to stop. Better call it a night. See you around, Dany.” He stood slowly and stumbled toward his home.

Dany stared after him in shock. She could feel the sadness hanging in the air. After a while she, too, stood and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music plays a big part in my writing, so from here on out I'm going to be posting a playlist for most chapters. They will include either music that's directly referenced in the writing, or music that sets the mood. For our first playlist, have Dany's unexpected farming playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1229282040/playlist/38QvNWHDAFPuXDiNx5kVU8?si=zB4LtjtJT7mnMMJ-bzzCXQ

Dany swung her hoe into the dirt, then wiped the sweat from her brow. It was unseasonably hot for mid-spring and she was in the middle of planting those goddamn parsnips again. She wished her first round of crops had just stayed alive, then she wouldn’t be out here in this heat. From her pocket, her phone blasted rap music, the profanities rolling out one after another. She had been digging in the dirt all day, and now that evening had come, she felt like spewing a few profanities herself.

The music paused for a moment as a text message came through. She grabbed her phone from her pocket to see another text from Shane

**You should take a break. Come see me at the saloon, I’ll buy you wine**

She had been texting him since this morning when she awoke to a ‘good morning’ text. Remembering the text made her blush. When she had checked her phone that morning and saw his message, she felt a jolt of electricity inside of her. It had been a long time since she was able to talk to someone all day while going about her normal business, and it made this whole farming thing a lot less lonely. She was able to complain about her shitty second-hand tools, and with humor between them the day seemed to go by faster. 

She got another text. 

**Come. Wineeeeeee.**

It was tempting, but she wasn’t quite done here. She typed out a quick response, telling Shane that if she finished up in the next half hour or so she’d be by. 

Truthfully, she hadn’t expected to hear from Shane today. After his strange behavior last night, she was glad to see him return to ‘normal,’ or at least as normal as she knew. She still didn’t know what to make of him. Was he really the sarcastic, rude man she had met in the saloon, or was he the exposed, upset man she saw last night on the dock? 

Dany paused for a moment. She heard footsteps and turned toward the south farm entrance, waiting for whoever it was to notice her in the field. Her breathing was heavy and she tried to take deep breaths to slow it down, wanting to regain her composure before anyone saw her. Shane just said he was at the saloon, so it wasn’t him… She tucked a few stray, frizzy pieces of hair behind her ears. A new song came on her playlist.

_My bed is draped in Gucci linen, uh. I never say I love you to these women, no._

“Uh… hey,” Sebastian said as he appeared past the trees and started walking toward her. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he had the sleeves of his hoodie rolled up. “My mom asked me to stop by on the way home from Sam’s. She wanted to know if she was supposed to build you a silo, too. I mean, for the chickens.”

_I take her shopping, tell her “you can have anything you want in here.”_

“Oh… yeah, sure. I guess I need that,” Dany said as she did the math in her head. It should be okay. She had a good haul from the mine the day before.

_When I’m fucking call me papa, yeah._

Sebastian nodded. He couldn’t believe how raunchy Dany’s music was. He had expected something much more tame from her, something much more… farmer-y. Her music belonged in a trap house, not on a farm. He went to turn away, but paused and looked across the field. He turned back to face Dany. 

“Wow, I haven’t been out here for a few years. It looks a lot different. Less… wild,” he said.

_I’m high as a bird, Nelly Furtado yeah._

“You came out here when it was wild? For what?”

“Dude, I can’t hear you. The music?”

Dany reached for her phone and hit pause. “Dude,” she said sarcastically, “is that better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Sebastian deadpanned. “I can’t believe you listen to that shit, anyway,” he commented.

Dany shrugged. “It makes me feel like a bad bitch,” she laughed. “Sometimes you need to feel like that to get shit done.” 

Sebastian shook his head. It made sense, but still, not the music he would have chosen. “I used to try to grow pot back there behind the house,” he continued, pointing. He watched the shock grow on the farmer’s face. “It wasn’t very good. Shit quality. Easier to just buy from the city.”

“I wish I was good enough with plants to grow some pot,” Dany said. “It would be nice to relax after a day like this.”

“Rough day?”

“Yeah, kind of. Just a lot of work. I’m not fit enough for all this yet,”

Sebastian looked at her progress. In the dim evening light he could see ten rows of seeds planted and watered. 

“Hmph. I’d rather die. Good thing I can code instead,” he said.

“I mean, it isn’t that bad. You get to be all sexy, covered in dirt.” She gave a little wiggle, a mischievous glint in her eye. “And when you finally go inside and you can smell yourself, it’s delightful,” she joked, then playfully wrinkled her nose.

“Yeah, you’re pretty irresistible right now,” he said and rolled his eyes. Was this flirting? He hadn’t flirted in a long time. Truthfully, the sweat and frizzy hair wasn’t a bad look for Dany. There was something raw and powerful about her skin glistening in the pale light, and he couldn’t help but imagine scooping her up right there in the field. He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind.

Dany chuckled, a half smile appearing on her face- almost as if she knew.

Sebastian wiped sweat from his face. He was red from embarrassment and the heat, and Dany could see the sweat droplets return right after he wiped them away. She turned toward the small watering hole near her house. 

“Come on, come have a water. I have some in the cooler there. I know you’re hot in those clothes.” She looked back over her shoulder as she walked, making sure he followed.

Sebastian went with her. She wasn’t wrong, he thought. It was almost warm enough for him to ditch his trademark hoodie. Almost. He sat down on a log she had positioned near the little pond and accepted the drink. 

“Do you fish in here?” He asked. The little watering hole was lined with two logs that seemed to be used as benches, and there was space for a campfire surrounded by some unlit torches staked into the ground. It was picturesque and peaceful in the quiet night.

Dany went around lighting the torches in the dim light. She took a look at the empty bench, then turned to Sebastian. “I’m not trying to put the moves on you,” she said. “But I’m going to sit next to you. There’s fire ants over there.” Sebastian scooted over to make room for her, trying to leave enough space that they wouldn’t touch. She took her seat. “But no, you can’t really catch anything in here. Sometimes a woodskip, mostly trash. It’s really just a nice little place to relax in the evenings,” she explained. She took a sip of her water and looked over to make sure Sebastian was doing the same. “I’m not joking, make sure you drink that. You’re worrying me.”

Sebastian took a few gulps to placate her. He set the water bottle down and reached for the hem of his hoodie. From his seated position he pulled it up over his head, and in one swift motion it was off. His smoothed his black v-neck T-shirt and set the hoodie down next to him. 

Dany watched him as he did this. She glimpsed that little stretch of skin between his pants and shirt again, and when the hoodie was off she could smell him. His scent was barely noticeable, but it was there- just a bit of sweat and deodorant. Dany caught herself staring and averted her eyes, instead staring into the water in front of them. Sebastian leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

“Wow, it’s finally time for the hoodie to come off?” Dany teased. “I’m pretty sure you’ve worn that hoodie literally every time I’ve seen you-”

“I have a couple of them,” Sebastian interrupted, annoyed. “I’m not filthy. I do change my clothes, sometimes.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. Because I don’t.” Dany said playfully. “Imagine the stench if BOTH of us had no hygiene-”

“You smell good,” Sebastian muttered under his breath. Dany stopped speaking and looked at him, waiting for more.

“You- I-” he stuttered. “You smell like dirt. But also like a girl.”

Dany burst out laughing. “What is that supposed to mean?!” she asked. Sebastian blushed, then scowled. He looked away, shrugging.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Dany changed the subject as she slumped forward. She took another sip of her water. The wind picked up, carrying a much-needed cool breeze into the valley. They both sighed in relief. “I could really use a hot tub,” Dany continued. “Or some pot. Or both, ideally,” she chuckled.

“There’s always the bathhouse north of my house,” Sebastian said. “I’m surprised you haven’t stopped there after mining yet. I haven’t been up there in years but Alex goes like every day, so I guess it’s still in use.”

“You’ll have to take me sometime,” Dany turned to him with a small half-smile. “You can smoke me up with that good city pot you have and we can go float.”

Sebastian laughed. “Yeah, hoodies don’t really mix with saunas. But I’ll take you up on the smoking part. Come by sometime,” he said. He stood, picking up his hoodie. “I’m going to head home. Thanks for the water. Are you done out here?” 

Dany nodded and stood as well. She extinguished the torches, leaving them in the pitch black of night. She reached out with both arms, trying to find Sebastian. After a few seconds she grabbed his arm, making him jump.

“I can’t see worth shit in the dark,” she giggled. “Walk me to my house?”

Sebastian snorted. “Like I can see any better. I spend all day staring at screens. But come on, I think it’s this way,” he walked off and as they separated, Dany clung to his hand, not willing to lose him in the dark. 

They parted ways at the stairs leading up to her cabin, and Dany turned to watch him leave. Sebastian gave her a small wave as he walked off, out of sight into the darkness. With butterflies in her stomach, Dany went inside and got ready for bed.

~

**Screw the saloon, come over. I wnt to see you.**

Dany looked at her phone and blushed, once again feeling that electricity inside of her.

**Please. I cant stop thinking about yuo**

His texts were becoming less coherent as the night went on. She figured she should at least go and check on him, make sure he wasn’t in the same state he was the previous night.

She climbed out of bed, slipped on a bra and some shoes, and set off across the farm toward Shane’s house.

When she arrived, she knocked softly. She heard a crash from inside and then the door opened. Shane stood there, in a tshirt and athletic shorts, a smile on his face. “Shhh,” he said, as he turned and walked back toward his bedroom. Dany was apprehensive. Did Marnie know she was here? It was really her house, right?

She barely had a chance to look around as Shane led her back to his bedroom. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. He approached Dany and wrapped her in a hug, his face nuzzling into her shoulder. Dany was frozen. She looked around him and noticed the empty beer cans on the floor- maybe twelve of them? 

Shane moved his hands to her sides, feeling the curve of her waist. Dany looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do. A part of her wanted this. But another part of her was still thinking about Sebastian…

Shane’s left hand wandered to her backside and squeezed her tight against his body. “I missed you,” he mumbled into her ear. She could feel his stiffness against her stomach- the athletic shorts hid nothing. His lips grazed her ear and found their way to her mouth, roughly pressing against her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Dany knew she had to make a decision, and quick.

Knock knock knock. The bedroom door shook in its frame. Shane jumped away from Dany and sighed. He rearranged his erection in his pants so it wasn’t noticeable and went to answer the door.

Marnie stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed. “Shane, are you up? I came out here and saw the broken vase- I thought I heard a crash earlier- the least you could do is clean it up!” Shane sighed and stood to the side, leaving the perfect window for Marnie to see Dany in the dark room.

“OH! Um, was I, uh, interrupting? I didn’t mean- I can talk to you tomorrow-”

“It’s okay Marnie, I was just heading out,” Dany said softly. Shane looked at her in disbelief. As she walked past him, she grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. No hard feelings, she tried to say. Dany slipped out the door and headed home, her thoughts racing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist Dany accidentally stumbles upon: https://open.spotify.com/user/1229282040/playlist/7gkZg2Fu3tpJGdQPt4Vr3Q?si=11gnsQgcQTSflYef-sJyHA
> 
> You'll know when its the appropriate time to start it!

Dany didn’t know what to make of last night. Shane was drunk, obviously very drunk. And horny. He didn’t know what he was doing… right? Instead of waking to a good morning text, she awoke to radio silence. He was probably still passed out, she thought. She considered sending him a text but decided against it- what would she even say? _Sorry for leading you on? Hope you didn’t get the wrong idea?_

Was it the wrong idea? She was attracted to Shane, that’s for sure. She got the feeling that he needed her more than he let on- she had come into his life at exactly the right moment, a welcome bright spot in his monotonous life. If Marnie hadn’t knocked on the door last night, she didn’t know what she would have done. She liked to think she would have reacted the same way, and left… but part of her knew that she wanted it. 

When she got home last night, she sat in bed, wondering. How far would she have gone? How far did she _want_ to go?

She pushed the swirling thoughts out of her mind.

It was a mine day today. She dressed in a tank top and shorts because the heat wave still hasn’t ended, and put on her boots over tall socks. Her hair went into a simple half ponytail with some braids tucked up in it. 

She was ready to slay some monsters and lose herself in the physical work of staying alive. Who knows, maybe she’d even pick up some gems and pay the bills.

~

Sebastian took a deep breath and let the air hiss out through his teeth. He fiddled with a Solarian Chronicles figurine on his desk. He and Demetrius had fought that morning, sending Robin into tears over her family not getting along. His lines of code were coming back with errors every single time he submitted them and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He typed heavily and purposefully, daring the computer to come back with another error. It did.

When it came time for his evening walk, he knew he needed more than just cigarettes. He was too angry, too jittery. Reaching into his desk drawer he grabbed a small joint, just enough for one person. He slipped it into his pack of cigarettes and set out the door, heading for the river. He hoped the mix of the sunset on the lake plus some marijuana would calm him down. He reached a high section of riverbank and sat down, dangling his legs off the ledge. The water was low enough here that it didn’t even reach his shoes. After a quick glance around to ensure no one else was in the vicinity, he pulled out his joint and lit up. Ahh, that’s better. The relief came almost instantly as he tried to keep himself from coughing. He could finally feel the tension of the day melt away, the stress visibly leaving his shoulders. 

“Are you going to share that or what?” said a quiet, playful voice behind Sebastian. He jumped so hard he almost fell into the river. He quickly tossed the joint into the water and twisted his upper body around. There stood Dany, her hand on her hip and a playful smile on her face. She was sweaty, and her left thigh was covered in bloody scratches- she must have just come from the mines. She laughed at Sebastian’s reaction.

“Oh no,” she said, looking at the spot in the water where the joint had disappeared. Sebastian scowled. 

“It was a one-hitter anyways. You snuck up on me.”

“Sorry,” she grinned, not sorry at all. “I was just following that scent. I haven’t smelled it since I moved to the Valley. Well, except in your room.”

“Fuck. You could smell it in my room? But I use air fresh-”

“The air freshener does nothing,” she said truthfully.

“Well, shit.” He knew that deserved more of a reaction but he couldn’t be bothered to care right now- his head felt a little light. A few seconds passed.

“So, are you going to share or not?” Dany asked again.

“Well I would, but you saw what happened to my joint…” He suddenly had an idea. “If you want to come back to my place I have more though. You could get your leg cleaned up, too.” Dany glanced down at her leg- it seemed she had forgotten about it. The blood was creeping down her thigh from the open wounds. She wiped it away before it reached her boot and reached down to rinse her hand in the river. 

Sebastian could have kicked himself for his lame attempt at inviting her over. He never invited people over. Sam and Abigail appeared sometimes, but they were rarely invited. And no new people, that's for sure. He didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Yeah, I guess I should wash that. Okay. Lead the way,” she said.

Sebastian stood and started the short trek back to his house. He was not the praying type, but he prayed that no one would be home, especially Demetrius. He could only imagine the slack he would get for bringing a girl downstairs to his room. He opened the front door quietly, relieved to see Robin’s counter empty. After a quick peek into the lab he ushered Dany inside. His mom and stepdad had probably gone to the saloon for dinner. Sebastian and Dany walked quietly down the stairs just in case, and Sebastian showed her to his bathroom. 

“You can clean up in there. There are bandages in the cabinet,” he said as he opened the door to his bedroom and disappeared. 

Dany tenderly washed her leg with soap and water, wincing at the sting. Some of the scratches were deeper than she had originally thought, deep enough that she was considering going to Harvey for stitches. She decided against it, peeled open some large bandages and stuck them to her skin. She looked like a patchwork quilt, she thought to herself. Not exactly attractive. And she definitely smelled a little bit… She didn’t know why she cared so much. It was just Sebastian. They barely knew each other and she was just here to smoke. Still, she couldn’t help but wish for a shower and some clean clothes. 

She left the bathroom and opened the door to Sebastian’s room. Again, there was an overwhelming smell of weed. Sebastian had taken a seat on the couch and held a small bong in his hands. He was just finishing packing it. 

Sebastian looked up at Dany in the doorway, and noticed her staring at the bong. “You’ve done this before, right?” he asked, suddenly afraid. What if she wasn’t serious about wanting to smoke? And what if she never had before?

“Of course I have,” she answered. “I went to college. You can’t get through that without at least trying it. It’s definitely been a while, though.”

“Here,” he said, passing the bong and a lighter to Dany as she took a seat. Dany fumbled with it for a moment before she remembered how to light it. She took a hit, held her breath for a while, and coughed the smoke out. Sebastian smirked at her while she tried to catch her breath. He was already a little baked, but he lit up as well. He managed to not cough.

Dany was glad for the smoking- since exiting the mines, what happened with Shane had come flooding back into her brain. It felt nice to slow the thoughts and relax. Plus, it helped ease away some of the awkwardness between her and Sebastian. They had talked before, sure, but not enough to warrant a visit to his bedroom. Dany perched uncomfortably on the couch waiting for the awkwardness to lift.

They passed the bong between them a few times, just reveling in the taste and feeling. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare when it was Dany’s turn to smoke- she was so gentle and soft with her lips. They were full and a soft, natural pink. Her heavily lidded eyes closed while she inhaled, he noticed. He fell into a trance watching her.

Dany sighed; she felt like she was melting into the couch. It had definitely been a while since she had smoked pot. Sebastian took one last hit and then set it on the side table. He leaned back against the couch, coughing. 

“Can I put on some music?” Dany asked, pulling her phone out of her back pocket. She usually had the perfect playlist, but she didn’t quite know what to play. She scrolled through her phone. The party playlist? The hook up playlist? ...No, she shouldn’t… she chose the “chill vibez” featured playlist instead. That seemed fitting. And she couldn’t be blamed if things got weird- it's not like she made the playlist. 

“Sure. You can plug it in over there,” Sebastian said with a tilt of his head. He was either unwilling or unable to move. He sat with his head leaned back against the couch, lost in his own high.

The aux cord was on the table on the other side of Sebastian, next to his computers. Dany reached across him to try to grab it, but it was just out of reach. She propped herself up on a knee, stretching for it. She really did not want to stand up. She grabbed the cord, triumphant, then lost her balance and fell across his lap. 

At first she panicked- she didn’t mean to touch him and she didn’t know if he was okay with it. But when he stayed relaxed, she relaxed, too, and remained lying on the couch, across his lap.

Sebastian’s heart jolted when she fell across him. Play it cool, he thought. He didn’t have to react to this beautiful girl laying on him. It probably meant nothing. Thank god for weed, Sebastian thought. He didn’t want to think about how awkward this would be without it.

Dany plugged the aux cord into her phone. Hoodie Allen’s “Surprise Party” started playing and she gulped. Blame it on the playlist, she thought...

Her head felt heavy. She lay back down across the couch where she stayed for several moments, wrapped up in her high. Sebastian stayed perfectly still, not wanting to move and disturb her at all. He looked down to admire her while her eyes were closed. She wore knee high socks and jean shorts, with plenty of bandages in between. She had managed to cover most of the scratches up, but the bandages over the worst of the cuts were turning bloody. He averted his eyes, although he was fascinated by it. He turned his attention elsewhere. Her loose-fitting gray tank top looked soft.

_So come over tonight, ain’t nobody home, we can fuck anywhere, you already know_

Dany propped herself up to face Sebastian, her right hand on the couch next to him as she lay stretched across his lap. Her hair was disheveled and her tank top strap hung down on her arm. She smiled up at him, looking him in the eyes. She squinted at him and giggled, feeling her high.

_We can start on the bed, end up on the floor, fuck in every room girl I’ll give you a tour_

Sebastian couldn’t help himself- he lifted his arm and tentatively wrapped it around her hips, pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. She sat with her legs together on one side of him and her upper body facing him. The music was affecting him- he could feel the bass pounding through his body. He didn’t know what had gotten into him; all he knew was that she was beautiful. Dany let out a surprised yelp that turned into a laugh. 

He didn’t stop grinning as he stared down at her. Dany was so happy to see him happy instead of his usual reserved self. Maybe this meant he finally felt more comfortable around her, she hoped. Or did the weed just have that much of an effect on him? 

Dany hesitated a moment. Sebastian was so beautiful, even with his eyes red from smoking. His pale skin was unblemished and his hair looked soft… so soft. Her hand moved of its own accord before her brain could stop it- she reached up and swept a bit of hair out of his face. Her face was inches away from his. She slowly ran her fingers down his strong jawline and rested her face against his, her eyes closed. Did she have the nerve to make the first move?

While she was busy wondering, Sebastian put his hand behind her head, tilted her face up, and kissed her. His heart was beating rapidly as he took the risk. He was tentative at first, but Dany quickly reciprocated, leaning into him and putting her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him grinning against her mouth. His jaw was rough with stubble that was invisible from afar and Dany melted against him. She arched her body toward him while they kissed. 

“Oh my godddd,” her murmured once he came up for air. 

“What?” She whispered playfully, her mouth close to his. 

“You’re so cute. Sooooo cute. Oh my god. I’m dreaming.” He gave a soft laugh and blushed bright red. They laughed together; neither of them could believe what was happening.

Dany hadn’t planned for this to happen, here in his dark basement room and under the influence, but here they were. She supposed the weed made it easier for them to let loose. She knew that if things went wrong, they could always blame their interaction on simply losing their inhibitions. That and her music… whoops. But truthfully, she didn’t need an excuse. She thought back to those moments of seeing the sliver of skin above his jeans, and how she couldn’t take her eyes off him. She knew that she wanted this. She leaned back in to kiss him again.

Dany moved her hands to his chest as they sleepily explored each other’s mouths. Her hands crept under his hoodie and he quickly, eagerly complied and pulled it off over his head, taking his tshirt along with it. She let her face fall against his neck, breathing in his scent. She was a little dizzy and it felt nice to rest her head. He smelled of soap and a little bit of sweat, and he was warm, despite the basement being so cold. His chest was red, too- apparently he blushed on more than just his face. Dany could tell that Sebastian was nervous- he didn’t know quite where to put his hands. They were holding on to her hips, but with the way he was tugging her skin it was obvious he wanted more. 

Dany gathered her confidence and went for it. She took his hand in hers and brought it around to her breast, cupping it. There was a sharp intake of breath as he began to massage her. She was a bit more than a handful, and Sebastian was careful as he gently caressed her, not wanting to be too forward. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh. 

“Oh my godddd.” He murmured again, blissful, his head tipping back.

Dany smiled at the effect she had on him. It was flattering, that’s for sure. The poor boy looked like he was having trouble breathing. She took it up a notch, rising to her knees and straddling him on the couch. She sat center on his lap and slowly, gently, rocked her hips back and forth, her eyes never leaving his. Sebastian moaned.

He tugged on her shirt with his other hand, a hint that it was time to remove it. Dany pulled the shirt over her head and Sebastian admired her for a moment before resting his face on her breasts, kissing them softly while his hands cupped them. Dany reached back to undo her bra. Sebastian was grateful for this; it had been so long since he removed a bra he might have forgotten how. 

Once Dany was fully topless he pulled her tight against his body. They continued to kiss as he massaged her nipples. Sebastian broke away from the kiss and put one pink nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and then giving it a small bite. 

In response to the bite, Dany dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and quietly moaned. She was surprised by her own reaction- she had completely lost control there. She broke into giggles, falling against him and brushing his hair away from his face. Sebastian let out a sigh that turned into a laugh. They had both been tense but they didn’t realize it. It was good to come back down to earth. Still, he couldn’t take his hands off her body. Her skin was so soft, unlike anything he had experienced before, and he was completely enamoured with the way she felt. Was it just the drugs, or…?

Dany took this moment to pull Sebastian down onto the couch with her, so they were laying stretched out. He complied willingly, his hand still on her breast. When they laid down she could feel his cock, full and hard against her leg. 

She reached down to feel it and Sebastian froze. He did not want to risk moving even an inch and bringing this bliss to an end. But he couldn’t help it- he pushed his hips into her palm and groaned. 

“You okay?” Dany whispered. 

“Yes. More than okay. Please don’t stop.” He pushed his hips against her again. 

Dany felt lightheaded. She didn’t know if it was from the adrenaline or from the weed. She definitely had not planned to go this far. But she was completely wrapped up in the feeling of him against her, his warmth, his gentle roughness, and she knew she couldn’t stop. She grabbed his hips and pulled them against her while they continued to kiss. He moaned as he grinded against her. She used both hands to undo his jeans and started sliding them down. He reached to help her, unsurprisingly eager. 

When his cock was free of his jeans, his soft boxer briefs were all that separated him from her. She massaged him through the fabric, taking note of the slight dampness of precum at the head. Reaching inside his boxers, Dany tentatively wrapped a hand around him. Sebastian pushed against her once more. At this point he was out of words- the only thing he could think of was getting inside of Dany. He was trying to keep his cool but his breath was ragged. He motioned that she should remove her shorts, which she did quickly and willingly, bringing her thong panties down along with them. All he wanted to do was enter her right then, but he forced himself to have the discipline to be a gentleman. He reached down with one hand and teased apart her folds of skin. She was beyond wet- absolutely juicy. He slipped a finger inside her while deftly rubbing her clit with his thumb. He wished he could go down on her and taste her, even for a moment, but cotton mouth is a bitch, and he was afraid his tongue wouldn’t work right. 

He continued rubbing circles around her clit while using his middle finger to thrust into her. She breathed into his mouth, her head foggy, her body singing with pleasure. She felt the coil in her lower abdomen tightening, begging for release. Her hips bucked against his hand when her release finally came. She moaned into his mouth, her eyes shut. 

Sebastian brought his wet fingers up to Dany’s mouth and let her suck on them. He kissed her once again, slowly, tasting her on her own mouth. She was still blissful, motionless, when Sebastian held the base of his cock and slowly thrust inside her. She moaned- she was tight and she appreciated him going slow. She pulled her legs up behind his back, giving him the best possible angle to work from on this small couch. 

Sebastian’s forehead became sweaty as he thrust into her, over and over again. He leaned his head down onto the crook of her neck, with one elbow supporting him on the couch while the other hand was wrapped behind her hips. Dany let out a low moan when he increased his speed. Sebastian knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Today had taken him by surprise so he had no time to prepare, and it had been a while since he last got off. Plus, she just felt so damn good.

He felt his cock twitch and knew it was time. He had to let go. He thrust deeper into her as he spilled his seed, his breath hitching with every throb. She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, feeling his hot breath as he panted into her mouth. She swept his hair back off of his sweaty forehead and grinned.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Sebastian gasped. “I know that was quick. I’m… out of practice,” he finished lamely.

Dany laughed and kissed him again. “Well I guess we’ll need to practice, then,” she murmured. 

 

~

 

Dany shoved her hands into the pocket of the hoodie as she walked home. 

The night chill had come, and her tank top was not enough to keep her from shivering when she walked out the door of Sebastian’s house. Sebastian noticed her shaking immediately and ran back downstairs to grab the hoodie he had been wearing earlier. He offered it to her and she smirked, thinking of how cliche wearing a guy’s sweatshirt was. Especially a guy who she just slept with. But she gratefully took the hoodie and put it on, and couldn’t deny that she enjoyed being wrapped up in his scent. She pulled the hoodie up over the lower half of her face, letting her breath warm it as she made her way into her house and into bed.

~

Sebastian fell into his bed, appropriately exhausted. He never let anyone wear his hoodie, but had had an idea. If he gave Dany the hoodie, she would have to come back and return it. And he would do just about anything to see her again.

~

Dany's phone dinged with a text from Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO MUCH FUN. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany spends some time with Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail at the saloon.

**Seb, you coming or not?**

The text from Sam reminded Sebastian that he was supposed to meet his friends at the Stardrop tonight. He sighed. He was nowhere near finished coding for the night, but he had promised Sam he would make an appearance. To be honest, he hadn’t gotten much work done at all today. His mind kept drifting back to last night and wondering if it was a dream. But no- when he woke the room definitely smelled like sex. He half wished he had a window to let it air out, but on the other hand it reminded him of last night… which had been amazing. He let his memory replay over and over in his mind. He wondered when he would see Dany again, and what it would be like. Was last night a one-time thing because they were both baked? Did she feel obligated because he gave her weed? And maybe Dany had decided once was enough, and she never wanted to see him again, because his performance wasn’t that great, and she could do way better than him, and maybe she just used him to get high… his thoughts began spiraling out of control. He didn’t think he could live with that last scenario. 

~

Sebastian walked into the saloon and headed straight for the game room. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and really only came to beat Sam at pool for the millionth time. When he reached the end of the hallway he saw Sam and Abigail leaning against the pool table, both of them staring at Abigail’s phone.

“Hey guys,” Sebastian greeted. Sam looked up at him.

“It’s about damn time!” Sam replied. “We’ve been here forever. Abby found an article called “How to win at pool, GUARANTEED”. I’m gonna BURY you tonight, dude. It’s gonna be awesome. But first, I need a beer. Dany went to get us drinks while we waited for your slow ass.” Sebastian froze.

“Uh, Dany? Dany’s here?” he asked, trying to stay cool as he wiped his palms on his jeans.

“Yeah, I figured we could invite her and see if she wanted to hang with us. You know, the most exclusive group in town.” He winked. 

“The exclusive losers group,” Abigail chimed in. “Who would say no?”

“Ooookay, here we are-” Dany said as she rounded the corner, but stopped short once she saw Sebastian. Sebastian breathed in sharply as he took in the sight of her. She had spent some time on her hair, curling it until it hung in waves that showed off just how long and luxurious it was. Some front strands were still twisted up and out of her way- she couldn’t let her hair all the way down without being annoyed. She wore a simple shirt and dark jeans but had traded her normal muddy boots for some gray scalloped flats, giving her a feminine look. She carried a tray with a few beers and hard lemonades on it, which she lowered to a table while she looked back at Sebastian. They made eye contact for a second, and Sebastian quickly looked away.

“Let’s get this party started!” Sam exclaimed. He walked over and grabbed a beer, oblivious to the awkwardness in the room. Abigail followed suit, taking another one of the beers.

“Hey,” Sebastian said to Dany as she approached him with two hard lemonades in her hands, his voice suddenly low and raspy. She smiled up at him- without her boots on, she barely reached his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s been a while,” she joked, handing him a drink as she moved closer to him. This was a good sign, Sebastian thought as he twisted off the cap. She wasn’t completely ignoring him. He took a sip of his drink. He normally didn’t like alcohol, but he needed SOMETHING to take the edge off, and his preferred method wasn’t exactly acceptable in public. He didn’t care if it was a “girly” drink, it definitely tasted better than beer. Dany gulped a few mouthfuls of her drink, and once again Sebastian found himself watching her, enamored with her lips, remembering how they felt against his skin. He pushed the thought from his mind. Dany looked around while she drank, taking in her surroundings, and when she spotted a jukebox in the corner she made a beeline toward it.

“We need some music,” she announced. She started pressing buttons and flipping through songs. 

“Don’t bother,” Sam shouted after her. “There are only ten songs and they’re all from the 80s.”

Dany pondered for a moment and then whipped out her cell phone. Grabbing an empty glass, she set the phone inside to amplify the small speakers, and started her “Party” playlist. She set the glass on a table and soon the room was filled with alternative hip-hop. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

“I expected something more… country… from you, farmer,” he said.

“Oh no, this stuff is way better,” Dany said. “It can be raunchy but it’s so fun. And it makes me feel good, you know?” She wiggled playfully.

A few feet away, Sebastian blushed. He did know. Her playlist last night had been perfect, and not just as a way to drown out their noise. It had somehow given him the confidence to make a move, which is more than can be said for, well, anything.

Dany returned to stand next to Sebastian. “So, lets see those pool skills I keep hearing about,” she turned to him and said. “Of course, I have no idea how to play pool, so you could do anything and I’d be impressed.”

Sebastian nervously moved the pool cue from hand to hand. 

“Uh, sure,” he bent over the table and prepared to line up his first shot. Dany felt her eyes glued to his body as he leaned over to focus. She admired the graceful arch of his back, the way his long arms reached around to aim, and how he pushed his hair back slightly so he could see better. And that ass. Skinny jeans were definitely a good look for him. She took a step closer to him, unable to look away.

Abigail cleared her throat, catching Dany’s attention. “Dany! Have you tried playing Prairie King yet? It’s pretty much all there is to do back here while the guys play pool.”

Dany was distracted. Sebastian took his shot, sinking a ball into a pocket on the first try. Dany saw the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he looked up towards Sam. “Your move,” he said. 

“Dany..?” Abigail pushed, slightly annoyed. 

“Oh! Sorry. No, I haven’t tried it. I’m shit at video games.” She continued to watch Sebastian out of the corner of her eye. 

Abigail waited a few moments to see if Dany would say anything else, then tried again.

“I think I’ve seen you coming out of the mines before- have you run into any monsters down there?”

“Uh, yeah, a few.” Dany left it at that.

Abigail gave a few more attempts at conversation with Dany, but after receiving short, uninterested answers she gave up and flopped onto the couch, scowling. Dany leaned back against a table and turned her full attention to the pool game.

Sam groaned when Sebastian sunk another ball. “Dude, I can’t take another loss. Let me at least have a chance to use these new tricks.” He looked up from the table and saw Dany staring at Sebastian. He looked back and forth between them for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, then set his pool cue down.

“I’ve gotta piss,” Sam announced. “Seb, come with.”

“I thought only girls peed in pairs,” teased Abigail from the couch, her eyes still on her phone. Sebastian set down his pool cue and joined Sam.

The boys made their way to the restroom, where Sam cornered Sebastian.

“So, dude…” Sam said. “Sexual tension up to here.” He raised his hand above his head. “I’m serious! She can’t take her eyes off you.” he said when Sebastian rolled his eyes. “When are you going to tap that?” He did a lewd motion with his hips.

Sebastian blushed and debated telling Sam the truth. “We… I… I kind of already have,” he said, staring at the ground. 

“WHAT!” yelled Sam. “And you didn’t tell me?!? When?!?”

“Last night, actually. I ran into her and she came over to smoke with me. Things got a little out of hand.”

“No kidding,” Sam grinned. “So why are you acting like you barely know each other?”

“I mean, we don’t, really. We just got baked and had sex. It was probably just a hookup. She was pretty chill about it,” he said sheepishly. He remembered seeing her walk out of the saloon with Shane the other night. He couldn’t allow himself to feel special.

“Hmm,” Sam said, thoughtful. “She doesn’t strike me as the kind of girl who just hooks up with someone because of drugs. But she is from the city, so I guess anything is possible…”

“That makes me feel much better,” Sebastian said sarcastically, scowling. 

“Nah, I’m just playing. Good for you, man. Hey, how about I be your wingman tonight?!”

Sebastian blanched. The last thing he needed was Sam trying to play Cupid. Sam wasn’t exactly subtle, and he could see things going very, very wrong. 

“I uh, I think I’ve got it under control,” he stammered. 

“Yeah right. I’ve got you. I’ll meet you back out there, champ.” He playfully punched Sebastian in the arm and left the bathroom. Sebastian gulped, not quite ready to face whatever Sam had planned. Instead of leaving, he faced himself in the mirror. 

He leaned toward the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his long mop off to the side. It looked better with a little volume in it. He smiled into the mirror, checking his teeth, but it came out looking more like a grimace. He took a step back and, after checking to make sure no one else was in the bathroom, he pulled his hoodie up to inspect his stomach. He kind of almost had abs if he turned the right way. His lanky frame was pale and smooth except for where a thin line of black hairs made their way south from his belly button. 

He pulled down the waistband of his black jeans, exposing more of where the trail of hair lead. He probably should have groomed a bit. Before yesterday, that kind of thing hadn’t even been on his radar. It had been so long since anyone else had seen him- why bother? He frowned, regretting not taking more time in the shower today to clean up. 

He let his clothes return to where they belonged, and with a sigh pushed the door open to head back to the game room. 

Right on the other side of the door, in the narrow hallway, stood Dany. They both jumped back, surprised. 

“Oh sorry!” Dany exclaimed. “I was just trying to get to the bathroom- it’s back here, right?”

Sebastian nodded and pointed farther down the hallway. 

“Oh gotcha. I’ll be right back, okay?” She smiled up at Sebastian and reached out to touch his waist as she squeezed past him, completely disarming him. She made her way down the hallway, disappearing behind a door while he stood stunned. He shook his head, bringing himself back down to earth. 

Sebastian wandered through the crowded pub back toward the game room. He snuck a glance at Shane’s usual corner- no sign of him. That was a relief. 

Sam and Abby were deep in a double game of Prairie King, and they hardly noticed him walk in. He grabbed a pool cue and idly spun it between his hands, lost in thought. He looked up when he heard someone call out Dany’s name- it was Gus, the bartender. 

“Dany! Where’s Shane tonight?” He bellowed over the other conversations. 

Dany jumped a bit, surprised to be addressed by name like that. “Oh, uh, he said he had to work late! I’m sure he’ll be by tomorrow though!” Gus raised a glass to her and she turned and kept walking. 

Sebastian felt his heart sink. So they were definitely talking…

Dany’s eyes lit up when she saw Sebastian leaning against the pool table. She hurried over to him, picking up two more drinks on her way. She passed one to Sebastian, who only accepted out of politeness. He was pretty much done drinking for the night. Dany, though, unscrewed the top of hers and took a long drink. She made herself comfortable next to Sebastian, so close to him that their arms were touching. Sebastian thought he might need that drink after all.

“Aw SHIT,” Sam exclaimed, pushing himself away from the arcade game. Abby retreated too, sighing in defeat. They turned, and when Sam saw Sebastian and Dany standing together, his pout turned into a crazed grin.

“Sebastian!” he yelled. Sebastian gulped, not prepared for whatever Sam was about to say.

Just then, a new song started, and Dany jumped to her feet. “Sam!” she yelled, returning the same level of energy the blond man showed. Sam turned his attention to the smaller girl.

“Dance with me!” she invited, walking away from Sebastian. Sebastian was relieved she hadn’t asked him to dance, but was a little jealous at the same time.

Abigail had become bored and returned to her seat on the couch, scrolling through her phone. Sebastian took a seat next to her and watched Sam and Dany goof off. Sometimes he wished he could be outgoing and carefree like Sam. This was one of those times.

“Wait, go like this.” Dany grabbed Sam's hands and started dancing sideways away from him. He laughed and joined her, adding in some ridiculous moves of his own. Neither of them could dance if their lives depended on it, but they were having fun, so who was he to judge. 

This behavior was pretty standard for Sam even when he was sober, but Sebastian could see that Dany was becoming less coordinated as the dance went on. She is such a lightweight, he thought. Truthfully he was too, but at least he knew when to stop drinking. 

Dany’s face was pink from all the dancing, and when the song ended she flopped down on the couch next to Sebastian, fanning herself. Abigail scooted over to make room, but Sebastian could tell she wasn’t pleased. 

“He’s a good dancer!” Dany said, a little too loudly. 

Sam grinned at them, gave them finger guns, then headed to the bar for another drink. 

Seeing Dany drunk made Sebastian nervous. His thoughts were filled with the memory of seeing her leave the saloon with Shane the other night when she was tipsy. What if she wanted to leave with Sam next? He pushed the thought from his head- his best friend wouldn’t do that to him.

“Hey, I think I’m going to head out,” Sebastian said quietly into her ear. “I’ll walk you home, if you want.”

“You’ll come home with me?” Dany asked, almost whimpering as she turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were welling up, but she looked undeniably happy. She was an emotional drunk, apparently.

“Yeah, if you want. I don’t want you to go alone.” Or with someone else, he thought. He glanced toward the bar nervously. 

Dany nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into Sebastian. She snuggled against his chest, suddenly sleepy, and Sebastian did the only thing he could think of- he slowly, carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He could feel Abigail glaring at the back of his head. 

He turned and gave Abigail an apologetic look. The couch was barely big enough for three people, and he could tell she didn’t appreciate the female intrusion into her space. Sebastian thought about how open she had seemed to Dany at the beginning of the night, but her opinion of the new girl had definitely changed. Abigail rolled her eyes and tried to put as much room between herself and Sebastian as possible, looking back at her phone. 

Sam returned from the bar, beer in hand. “Alright!” He said. “Who wants some redemption in Prairie King? Abby, I know you’re in.” When he glanced down at his friends and noticed Sebastian had his arm around Dany, he almost completely lost his shit. OH MY GOD, he mouthed silently at Sebastian. He gave him a thumbs up and an exaggerated wink. 

“We uh, we were actually going to go,” Sebastian stumbled over his words, unable to believe he was actually saying them. “Dany should get home.”

Sam looked like he was losing his mind. He had a cartoonishly large grin on his face, like the excitement was almost too much for him to bear. 

“Okay you two!” He called as Sebastian stood up and helped Dany to her feet. “Have fun! Be safe! Use protection!”

Sebastian’s face flushed and he stared at the floor. His ears felt warm. Was that normal? 

Dany, her eyes sleepy, turned to Sam and stuck her tongue out at him. She giggled, and he giggled back at her as they goofily waved goodbye to each other. Sebastian was almost creeped out by how similar these two were when they were drinking.

He led the way through the crowded bar while Dany followed closely behind. Sebastian tried not to make eye contact with any of his neighbors- he was painfully aware that they had all seen Dany leave with Shane the other night, and they were probably drawing their own conclusions.

They stepped outside of the bar to hear thunder rolling overhead. Sebastian had always liked thunderstorms. If he wasn’t here with Dany, he would probably be sitting outside of his house waiting for the rain to come in the dark. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one, letting it dangle from his lips.

They walked side by side through the town square towards the farm, Dany tripping occasionally and not exactly walking in a straight line. She was smiling and still dancing slightly even though there was no music and her eyes were almost closed. Sebastian stayed close enough that he could grab her in case she fell, but he tried to give her space. He didn’t want to be overbearing, but he was actually concerned about her ability to stay on her feet. 

When they got halfway across the town square, Dany stopped and plunked down on the ground, crossing her legs.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked, incredulous. “We need to get you home before it rains.”

“I’m done walking in these shoes!” Dany replied, her eyes still sleepy but her voice energetic. “I’m going to have blisters.” She pulled the shoes off her feet and tossed them over her shoulder one at a time, which was ridiculous enough to make Sebastian smile. She sighed, her body relaxing as she slouched. She put her arms behind her and leaned back, looking up at Sebastian. 

“I like Sam,” she said from the ground, her head tilted to the side. “He’s fun. I don’t think Abby likes me though.”

Sebastian didn’t know what to say. She was right, but he didn’t want to hurt Dany’s feelings. He squatted to be closer to Dany. 

“She could probably tell you weren’t there to make friends with her,” Sebastian said. “You should give her a chance.”

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t want to talk to her. I just wanted to hang out with you,” Dany blurted, sounding sad.

Sebastian blushed at her directness. “Well, Abby probably didn’t like that either.”

Dany looked at him, a question on her face. “Oh, are you guys…?”

“A long time ago,” Sebastian said. “When we were still in school. It’s no big deal now, though,” he said hastily, not wanting Dany to get hung up on this fact. 

Dany shrugged. “That’s not my problem,” she said simply. Sebastian was relieved.

Dany slowly climbed to her feet, brushed her hands off on her jeans, and started walking towards the farm again. 

“You can’t just leave these here!” Sebastian called after her. He stepped forward to grab her shoes off the ground, but when he turned to hand them to her, Dany was on the other side of the square. 

“I don't want them!” She called back to him. Ridiculous, Sebastian thought, slightly annoyed but bemused at the same time.

Dany paused at the edge of the square where the stones stopped and the rough dirt path began. She took one tender step at a time, trying to find the easiest way across. She was slow enough that Sebastian was easily able to catch up, and after watching her struggle for a few steps, he offered his arm for balance. She grabbed it and held on tightly as she navigated the terrain. Sebastian found himself grinning in the dark.

The path turned to softer dirt as they got closer to the farm, and Dany let go of his arm. He was disappointed for a second before he felt her fingers intertwine with his. He walked her up the steps under the dim porch light, hands still entwined. He went to pull away, but Dany tightened her grip and pulled him against her, leaning her head against his chest. 

“Please don’t go,” she said, her voice muffled against his hoodie. “If I lay down the whole world will start spinning. I can’t sleep yet. And I know you don’t sleep at night anyways, so stay with me awhile. Please,” she begged.

Sebastian looked at the time on his phone, pretending to even consider saying no. It was 1:04. She was right, he would usually be up for a few more hours anyways, and he did want a chance to talk to her. Maybe she would be able to explain what happened last night.

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “Just give me a second.”

Dany smiled softly and pulled away from him, opening the cabin door and disappearing inside.

He unlocked his phone to text Sam.

**Staying at the farm tonight. Wish me luck.**

**Awww yeah get it Seb!!!!!!!**

**Shut up**

Sebastian pulled open the door and walked into the farmhouse, dropping Dany’s shoes by the door. Despite living in Pelican Town his whole life, he had never been in the cabin. It was smaller than he expected, a bit dusty, and definitely showed its age. Dany was sitting cross legged on a threadbare couch in front of a large, older-style TV set. She pulled a knit blanket off the back of the couch and patted the space next to her, indicating that Sebastian should come sit down.

“I don’t have any weed,” she started. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that’s not- I didn’t come here to-” Sebastian stammered as he sat down next to her. The farmhouse was so chilly that he had started shivering, but he could feel the body heat radiating off of her. She was like a furnace. With his hands in his hoodie pocket he scooted closer to her, allowing her to cover them both with the blanket. 

“I know, I’m joking. But really, feel free to smoke me up whenever you want.”

“Even if it ends up like… last night?” Sebastian asked timidly as he leaned back against the couch, trying to put some distance between them. He wondered if that was something Dany did every time she got high. Did she sleep with everyone she smoked with? And what had happened with Shane the other night? He felt bad for even thinking about that. 

“Especially if it’ll end up like last night,” Dany said, leaning to rest her head against him. “I enjoyed it. Did you?”

“I thought that was obvious,” he said with a low chuckle.

All of a sudden rain was audible on the metal farmhouse roof. The noise was deafening and it abruptly ended their conversation. Instead, Dany turned toward him and searched for his face in the dark. He felt himself shiver when her fingers found his jawline, and it wasn’t because he was cold. She pressed her lips against his, caressing his cheek and holding him still.

Sebastian’s heart was fluttering out of control. She tasted like alcohol and sugar, but her kisses were so tender. Of course he wanted to have sex with her again, but in this moment, everything was perfect. He would be happy if they did only this all night. 

With rain still pouring overhead, Dany rose to her knees and put one leg over Sebastian’s lap to straddle him. She settled onto his lap and reached her face up to kiss him again, her hands holding both sides of his face. Sebastian was helpless under her spell. His body was reacting to the excitement, his skinny jeans suddenly too tight and his breaths coming in short gasps. His hands were at his sides, gripping desperately onto the couch fabric.

A crack of thunder made them jump apart. He tried to slow his breathing, not wanting to appear too worked up. Dany looked into his eyes and grinned as she pulled him into one more gentle kiss. When they broke apart, she dismounted and settled back onto the couch. She snuggled up against him, obviously finished with their make out session and ready to sleep. Sebastian’s body ached for her but mentally, he didn’t mind. It was still a perfect ending to the night.

He reached his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Dany reached for the remote and turned on her ancient TV, and the two of them dozed off in front of Queen of Sauce re-runs. 

~

Dany woke later than expected. The morning came damp and dark, the remnants of last night's thunderstorms still sprinkling on the roof. She and Sebastian had slumped into a horizontal position overnight, with his arm still wrapped around her. As she lay in front of him, she could feel something stiff poking into her back, making her smirk. She was sore from sleeping on the couch so she tried to stand up as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb her guest. As Dany untangled herself from Sebastian, he opened his eyes, squinted at her and smiled sleepily. She covered him back up with the blanket. 

“Stay here. I’m going to make some coffee.” He let himself drift back to sleep.

Before heading to the kitchen, she stopped in her bedroom. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before, and they weren’t exactly comfortable to lay around in. She peeled herself out of her tight jeans, choosing some plaid pajama pants to change into. She grabbed an old tshirt to put on, and because it was still quite chilly, she reached for the hoodie Sebastian had sent home with her the other night. She pulled it over her head and breathed deeply, enjoying how it smelled of him.

In the kitchen she quickly set up a pot of coffee and checked her phone while it brewed. It was almost 9:00, the latest she had slept in since moving to the Valley. Luckily she didn’t have to water crops today thanks to the rain, but she did need to spend some time in the mines if she planned to eat that week. 

Dany returned to the couch with two mugs, handing one to Sebastian as he sat up. She took her coffee with plenty of cream and sugar but left Sebastian’s black. He wondered how she knew that’s exactly how he liked it. Seeing her in his hoodie made him stupidly happy, but he tried not to show it.

Dany settled onto the couch next to him as they both sipped from their mugs. She looked at him more closely while his attention was on his coffee. He still looked pretty groggy, obviously struggling with waking up before noon. He had developed some stubble overnight. His hair was messy from sleep, and it had become slightly wavy thanks to the humidity. Dany fought hard against the urge to run her fingers through it. She took a few sips of coffee to occupy herself instead.

When her mug was empty she stood again, facing Sebastian. She was trying to think of a nice way to tell him he needed to leave, but before she could, he stood too. He stretched, once again lifting his hoodie to show that tempting slice of skin above his waistband. He took her mug from her hands and walked over to the sink, rinsing both of them out.

“I’ll get out of your way,” he said matter-of-factly. “I know you have stuff to do.” He started to leave.

“Oh, wait a second!” Dany called, catching up to him as he was reaching for the door. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and passed it to him. “If you want, uh, you could put your number in there. I’ll text you. I’d like to hang out again.”

He let a small smile show on his face. He punched his number into the phone, and quickly sent himself a text so he would have her number, too. When he handed the phone back to her, his hand lingered against hers.

Dany stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. “I’ll talk to you soon,” she murmured as she stood on her toes to quickly kiss him. Sebastian didn’t know why this surprised him so much- maybe subconsciously he expected her to be uninterested in him now that she had sobered up. But apparently that wasn’t the case. She smiled shyly at him while he backed through the door and turned to go down the porch stairs.

Dany watched him walk away through the drizzle. He had pulled his hood up and was slightly hunched over, with his hands in his pocket again. What she couldn’t see, however, was the huge grin he allowed himself to show for his entire solitary walk home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Sam having a bro moment

Later that afternoon, while Sebastian was working on some code, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Before he could react, the door flew open, and in barged Sam.

“Dude, it’s dark in here. You have lights for a reason.”

Sebastian shrugged. When he got home from the farm that morning, he had crawled into bed and slept a few more hours. Upon waking up he went directly to his computer and started working. He knew the way from his bed to his desk- no lights necessary. 

Sam flicked on the lights and took a seat on Sebastian’s game table. Sebastian didn’t understand why he couldn’t just sit on one of the chairs, but whatever. Some things aren’t worth arguing about.

“Seb, I need DETAILS. I’m DYING,” he said dramatically. “What’s going on with you and Dany?!”

Sebastian spun his computer chair to face his friend.

“Nothing, really,” he said, slouching back against the chair. “I just took her home last night. We watched TV and fell asleep. It was… nice,” he said guardedly.

“Okay, okay, we can work with that,” Sam said, scheming. He pulled a little notebook and a pen out of his jacket pocket and started writing. Oh my god, Sebastian thought. He can’t be serious. “Let’s get to the important stuff. I never got to ask you about your stone bone the other night. Are her nipples pierced?”

Sebastian blushed furiously at the mention of a “stone bone.” He looked at the ground. “Why would you even ask that question?”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“That’s a yes!”

“It’s a no,” Sebastian scowled, giving in. 

“Hmm, I definitely saw her as a piercing girl.” He scribbled something on his paper. “Well, what are her boobs like?”

“Sam, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Sam stared at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to answer the question. He tapped his pen against the paper impatiently.

Sebastian sighed. “They’re fine,” he said, not wanting to seem too eager. How was he supposed to talk about any of this without seeming like a total creep? Apparently, Sam didn’t have the same worries. 

“Did you get her off?” 

“SAM! Why are we even talking about this?!”

“It’s very important. I need to know how much work I have ahead of me. Now, did you give her the time of her life or not?”

Sebastian turned back to his computer and scrolled down the page, ignoring Sam. 

“No answer… not a good sign,” Sam wrote on his paper again.

“NO! I did! Well, I don’t know about the time of her life, but yeah. I got her off.” he mumbled. 

“Excellent,” Sam smiled and crossed out whatever he had written. “Proud of you, bro. Now, about last night. Tell. Me. Everything.”

“I just slept on her couch,” He said. He didn’t have to mention that she slept on the couch, too. 

“Did you kiss?”

“Uh… yeah…” he said, the blush returning to his face. He put his elbows on his desk so he could hide his face in his hands and stare down at his desk. He couldn’t look Sam in the eye if he was going to talk about this. 

“BRO! You should’ve told me that FIRST! That is a massive step in the right direction!” He scribbled furiously on his paper.

“It’s no big deal. She’s just… sweet,” Sebastian said, still bright red. 

“And this was when you were on the couch?”

“Yeah. She… got on top of me…” he said toward the desk. 

“Ohhhhoho!” Sam cackled while he kicked his legs around in excitement. “This is EXCELLENT news, my friend. According to my calculations, she’ll come running back any time now.”

“You have calculations now?” Sebastian said dryly. 

Sam ripped the paper he had been writing on out of his notebook, walked across the room, and slammed it down on the desk. 

“Here’s your prescription. Take twice a day with food, and don’t hesitate to call if you need help.” Sam winked at him and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Sebastian reached for the piece of paper and held it out in front of him. On it, Sam had drawn a crude outline of a woman, with stereotypical large breasts and a small waist. He had added nipple piercings but crossed them out. Various other lewd sketches surrounded the main one, including, of course, an erect penis and even some peach emojis. Underneath the drawings he had written SEB ❤️s DANY in big block lettering. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his friend. Sometimes Sam was like a tornado, causing chaos wherever he went. He kept life interesting, that’s for sure. Sebastian tucked the piece of paper in a drawer and returned his attention to his computer.


End file.
